What is Mistletoe?
by EmmyGracey
Summary: It's Vision's first time decorating for Christmas. He's enjoying it, but doesn't fully understand the weird plant that he found.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I just decided to play with them for a bit. They are owned by Marvel and Disney, respectively.

* * *

 **What is Mistletoe?**

On a cold December morning, the Avengers' facility was full of hustle and bustle. For once it was not caused by fight preparations, but by decorating for Christmas. Each team member was focused on a specific task; each walking back and forth from their decorating area to the multiple boxes strewn around the living room.

Natasha was delicately wrapping bows around odds and ends where she could. Bucky was trying to help Rhodey untangle a wad of Christmas lights for the tree. Steve was threading popcorn on a string. Sam was supposed to be helping him, but more of his popcorn pieces flung toward Bucky's head than onto the string.

Wanda and Vision, always the quietest members of the team, were carefully looking through the boxes for a few more festive knick knacks to place. Wanda eyed a ceramic snowman with beautiful, intricate designs carved into it. She picked it up, smiled at Vision, and went to give it a home in her room.

Vision had smiled back at her, his smile had stayed on his face long after Wanda had left the living room. He turned his head and continued to search boxes. He thumbed over the brightly colored glass and plastic with curiosity.

This was his first Christmas, after all.

He gently shifted the items in the box around before something at the bottom of the box caught his eye. Something green. He bent down and grabbed it before returning to his full height.

It was a plant. A delicate green plant with white berries. He titled his head slightly before addressing the entire room, "how has this plant survived without water or sunlight this past year?"

Rhodey chuckled, "It's fake, synthezoid."

Vision's confusion was palpable, so Steve chimed in, "it's a fake plant, Vision. Plastic. That way it can be kept forever and you don't have to keep buying new ones every year."

Vision began to understand. "Ah. That is a good idea. Less waste."

"Exactly," Steve agreed.

"What do you call this plant, Captain Rogers?"

Natasha answered this time, "Mistletoe, Vision."

"And what is mistletoe used for at Christmastime, Ms. Romanoff?"

"Well," she began, "it's mainly used as a decoration hung above a door or an archway."

"Or sometimes people will just hold it above someone's head," Sam added.

"Why would anyone do that?"

"You're supposed to kiss underneath it," Bucky clarified, quietly. "Whenever two people meet under it, they're supposed to kiss. You do know what a kiss is, Vision?"

"I do, Sergeant Barnes. Thank you for your explanation."

"You're welcome."

Everyone went back to their decorating except for Vision. He began looking at the mistletoe again, processing his new information on it. That's when he heard Wanda making her way back into the room. He gripped the mistletoe a little tighter and hid it behind his back.

Wanda came into his view now, a beautiful smile spread across her face when she saw him. He began to walk toward her, the plant still hidden behind his back.

They met in the middle, right under the living room's archway entrance.

"Hey, Vision," Wanda greeted.

"Hello, Wanda."

She pointed to his hidden hand. "What do you have there, Vizh?"

He slowly lifted his arm so that the mistletoe was right above their heads. Wanda looked up at it, a mixture of confusion, bashfulness, and happiness displayed on her face.

"It is mistletoe, Wanda."

Vision leaned down and bestowed the gentlest kiss on Wanda's lips. It was chaste, innocent, everything Vision was. Wanda's eyes closed and her lips were in a smile before the kiss had even ended.

Vision pulled away, unsure of what would happen next. When he opened his mouth to explain, Wanda pulled him down and cut off his words with another kiss. This time they both smiled.

Completely engrossed in their kiss, they could barely register the other Avengers' cheers and claps from behind them.

* * *

Notes: My first time writing for these two, and I did it in about an hour. Just a bit of festive fluff. Short and sweet, I hope. Merry Christmas!


End file.
